


That one time I pissed Solomon off so he turned me into a cat and now I'm dying of embarrassment: An one-shot

by ChiMira_99



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Even if he might be ooc, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Give Satan some love, I will never stop calling him this, I'm sorry for the eye cancer inducing title, Implied everyone has a crush on the reader, No beta we die like lilith, Or at least cares for them, Other, Plz someone have mercy and teach me how to tag, Romance, Stan Catan, This trope has been done dozens of times before me, but it’s just too good for my Catan stanning heart to not do it, gender neutral reader, no pronouns used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiMira_99/pseuds/ChiMira_99
Summary: After a rather unfortunate turn of events (Solomon is a spiteful little bastard) you find yourself getting hexed into an animal. A cat, to be precise.And which brother would be best to take care of you little kitten until the spell wears off (and possibly for a bit longer)?
Relationships: Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 78





	That one time I pissed Solomon off so he turned me into a cat and now I'm dying of embarrassment: An one-shot

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a long time reader, but first time poster so please tell me if there are weird formatting or spelling errors  
> Thanks for reading xD  
> 

You had no idea how it ended up like this.  
After all, annoying Solomon with your stupid jokes and meme references was just one of your passions.  
He just happened to be the only person in the whole Devildom who understood you when you suddenly quoted vines or did the usual dumb things bored humans do without looking at you like you just grew a third head (Wait, how common was that here anyways? Just look at Cerberus).  
So it wasn’t an unusual sight when you and Asmodeus spent your short break at RAD with sitting in an empty classroom and annoying Solomon. However, today was a tad bit different. After just a few (hundred) meme references and jokes about the royal tiddies (Asmo and you would 100000% bang Diavolo, no questions asked), he snapped.

PENG!  
Suddenly, the room was filled in bright smoke which made it hard for you to breathe. Your lungs seemed too small to take in enough oxygen, so you coughed and fell on your knees, your hands on the ground to steady you and prevent you from collapsing.  
Your eyes rolled back as anguishing, white pain flooded your entire body, making you shake from head to toe.  
Your body twisted itself, moving in ways it never did before.  
And then everything went dark.

Asmodeus screamed your name as the smoke started to clear off, worried as he didn’t get a response. His heart skipped a beat when he saw your uniform lying on the ground, but he couldn’t see you.  
Asmo almost shouted again, but a slight curve under your clothes grabbed his attention. A moving curve.  
Confused, he took a look at the sorcerer wearing a smug grin on his face.  
”Don’t tell me you’ve shrunken them?”  
NO, you wanted to scream. It’s much worse. But in your current form you just couldn’t say a single word and your ridiculous uniform was way too big for you to find a way out.  
All of a sudden the heavy fabric got lifted off of you. Squinting at the sudden light, you could feel the horror filling your veins. Solomon had turned you into-

“A little kitten!” Your natural instincts overcoming you, you hissed at Asmo for picking you up, which earned you just a laughter from both men in the room.  
If you still had your human body your cheeks would be the brightest red in all three realms from being nuzzled against Asmo’s warm chest and having his hand petting you. Demons were naturally warmer than humans, much to your delight, because you could always use the cold of the Devildom as an excuse to get cuddled.

But remembering who you had to thank for this humiliating state, you turned your gaze to Solomon and tried to kill him by your glare. If there was any magic passed down to you by your celestial heritage, this would be the perfect moment for it to reveal itself. Sadly, he didn’t drop dead to the ground.

Sitting in the student council room, Lucifer sighed.  
Asmo and Solomon had called the brothers in here, claiming something was wrong with the by far most troublesome exchange student.

At this point Lucifer shouldn’t be surprised that you probably created some more mischief- honestly, it should be considered a talent how much chaos you could cause, but his heart still skipped a beat when he read Asmo’s vague message about something being wrong with you. Of course, his overprotective brothers immediately started spamming the chat, but Asmo didn’t respond.  
Now here they are, the most powerful demons of the Devildom and two angels they picked up on the way, all getting nervous for the wellbeing of a simple human.  
A really pathetic sight, yet none of them could get their mind to stop worrying.  
Even Lord Diavolo and Barbatos, who were with Lucifer when he received the news and rushed with him, were slightly more tense than normally.  
Luke picking a fight with Mammon and Leviathan over whose fault it’d be if you were seriously harmed (the chihuahua claimed it was somehow the brother’s fault), Simeon trying to deescalate, Beel stress eating and Belphie napping on his shoulder would be enough to make him sigh on a normal day. Satan was pretending to read.

It was almost normal.  
Almost.  
If it weren’t for the unshed tears in Luke’s eyes, the way Mammon’s whole body was tensed up, the look on Levi’s face displaying more misery than anger (opposite to what was expected of a person getting screamed at by an angry, little dog aka a respectable angel), the worry in Simeon’s voice or the way the twins seemed to jump at every little noise.  
Not to mention Satan, whose grip around his book, whose pages he hadn’t even turned once upon entering, almost tore it in half.

Just what did you little human do to them, Lucifer sighed.

The whole room jumped when the door opened. The tension was high, as they all expected gruesome news.

But Solomon carried an amused grin on his face and- he held your clothes?  
Before anyone (aka Mammon) could loudly complain about this, Asmo busted inside, still holding you in his arms.

You honestly couldn’t complain. After Asmo and Solomon quickly explained the situation and that the spell would wear off naturally in a few hours most of the concerned faces turned amused. 

All of them started cooing around you and fighting to hold you. It was… nice to have the attention of these ethereal (and extremely handsome) men and of a little angel, but that didn’t mean you wanted everyone's hands on you at the same time.  
So you started scratching all the hands you could reach, in hopes of getting put on the ground, causing dozens of cuts on everyone.  
“OUCH”, Mammon cried out after receiving a particularly deep cut on his palm and took a step back.  
Now you got your wish- you fell down to the ground and magically managed to not land flat on your face. You hissed at him and caused the room to explode with laughter. 

“Now”, Lord Diavolo, with his king-like aura, had the whole attention of the room, even though he still had this stupid grin you wanted to disappear on his face, “I doubt you want everyone fussing over you right now”. EXACTLY, you thought and nodded your head in a very human-like gesture, which erupted even more laughter from the others. Beel came and pulled you into his arms and this time you didn’t protest for a number of reasons.  
Lucifer glanced at his brothers and continued at Diavolos behalf. “We can’t let them attend classes this way. I suggest we send them home for today.”  
FINALLY some good news, you were sure you’d combust if he made you sit in class as a cat. 

Beel, who still held you close to his chest, suddenly got a concerned look on his face. “We can’t let them be alone! What if they get hurt? Or hungry?”  
Having Beel make a fuss about you and him holding you this close to his warm chest made you barely hold back an embarras.sing purr no one would ever let you live down.  
“Beel is right”. You turned your head to see who spoke, even if you already knew the voice and the speaker by heart.  
Satan.

Avatar of Wrath, fifth brother (and possibly Lucifer's son, but you were sure that if you ever asked him directly he’d rip your throat out, no matter how… close you two had become during your time in the Devildom), gorgeous bookworm, kind (even if he would never admit it) and knowledge-obsessed perfectionist, gentle animal lover (Well, TECHNICALLY you were an animal now, so...Nope. Don’t even think about it.) and in short, the bastard you have the biggest crush on and who could make your heart stop working correctly just by looking at you in a certain way. What you’d NEVER say out loud was that you wished for him to watch and cherish you in the same way you did.

You had spaced out while thinking about the audacity Satan had, giving you… feelings, and the romantic kind nonetheless, so you missed a big chunk of the argument on which brother could stay with you. All of them were eager to spend time with you normally, but now they were mad bloodhounds fighting for your attention and time.

“Do we really have to fight about this?”, Lucifer's sharp voice pierced through the room. It made your sensitive ears jerk. Of course, the one who noticed was the brother too handsome for your heart and too angry for Lucifers.  
“Of course I should be the one to look after them. After all, I’m the eldest and by far most responsible one of us brothers. There shouldn’t be any complaints.”

“Maybe if you would stop being a shrew-up and stop deciding everything by yourself, there wouldn’t be.”, came from Satan. Lucifer immediately snapped. “Just what did you-”  
And then the true fight erupted. Sighing innerly, you nuzzled into Beel’s warm, and surprisingly comfortable chest. 

“May I suggest a solution?” Curious, everyone looked at Barbatos who somehow managed to talk loud enough to become the loudest voice in the room whilst still appearing polite. Probably another magic thing.

“It’s rather pointless to discuss it like this when dealing with such a trouble magnet of a human... or rather cat. I suggest we let our little troublemaker have a say in this, as it’s been proven time and time again that this human will never listen to anyone”. Barbatos gave you a faint smile, but you only replied with sticking your tongue out to annoy the frustratingly perfect (as long as there weren’t any rats in the room) butler. Again, everyone looked at you with invisible heart eyes.

Oh, how you wanted to claw all of their eyes out. Cat instincts? Or just your usual ready-to-throw-hands self? Who knows.

“So,” Beel started talking. You felt his chest vibrate and had to hold back those dam.ned purrs again. “Who do you choose?”  
Suddenly your feet touched the ground as Beel let you down.  
You looked at all of your idiots (yes, all of them -including two adorable angels, the very prince of the Devildom and his butler- were your idiots). But you had made your choice ages ago, so you didn’t hesitate and rubbed your paws against the leg of your favourite person in the room and in the three realms.  
Satan gave a petty smile to the others. 

“Come on”, Satan shaked his hand with the disgusting plate. “You know you can’t get human food. This is good for you!” He tried to bring the horrible thing closer to you, but you just hissed. Earlier, just after getting back to the house of Lamentation and in Satan's room, you had signaled to him that you were hungry by rubbing your soft stomach into his hand. An absolutely adorable blush had adorned his face at the gesture and suddenly your stomach was filled with butterflies.  
However, they quickly disappeared when he came back with the grossest type of wet cat food in the whole devildom.

He sighed at your clear disgust. “Why won’t you be a good kitten? Won’t you at least try it? For me?” 

You ended up doing what he said.

After this whole escapade Satan moved a few books aside to make some room for you (he was genuinely surprised when he came back from the kitchen and his room wasn’t much messier than before) and whipped out a few cat toys. He interpreted your questioning gaze correctly and smiled. “You really didn’t think that Lucifer was enough to stop me from getting a cat once in a while?”

Eyeing the toys suspiciously, you came a tiny step closer. No matter how tempting they might look, your pride just wouldn’t allow you to play with these toys.

As if he was reading your thoughts (again), Satan picked up one of his millions of books and sat down on his bed just a few metres away. You looked at him for a short while (just to see if he was going to look at you, not because you liked watching him or something!), but then you reluctantly tried the toys.  
Devildom cat toys were quite different from the human ones, so when one of the balls started flying around, you had been in shock for a minute.  
But soon you started sprinting after it. It was just so pretty and shiny and it even smelled good!  
Too engrossed in your own world, you failed to notice Satan watching you with a genuine smile tucking on his lips.  
Instead, you ran and jumped and ran after the pretty toy. Fate had it out for you today, not even a minute pas.sed before the inevitable happened.

You crashed head first into a pile of books.  
Shocked, you stopped moving and just closed your eyes, waiting for the heavy books to fall on you.  
But Satan wouldn’t be the perfect love of your life if he let you get hurt by that.

When you opened your eyes, Satan had already taken you out of harm's way into his arms. The look in his face was one of genuine worry.  
Still slightly trembling, you swallowed your pride and tried snuggling closer to him. Satan immediately got the hint and cradled you against his chest.  
“Did that scare my poor little kitten?” One of his hands moved up and started petting your soft fur. You lucky little thing, that was the BEST feeling in the whole world. This time you didn’t even try to contain your purrs, but closed your eyes to not look him in the face.  
“Do not worry, kitten, I’ll protect you from all the scary books in the world”, oh this bastard. You opened your eyes and playfully hissed at him.

The vibrations of his chest went through your whole body as he laughed. Now that was a nice feeling and a sound you could get used to.

“Now, we don’t want you to get hurt, do we? How about I read to you?” You immediately nodded your head and his hands went to scratch behind your ears.

Satan sitting down, with you in his lap and one hand in your fur was, without a doubt, the best moment both of you had in your life.  
Watching his face (and in particular the way his lips moved), you listened to the sound of his voice. You honestly couldn’t say what kind of story he was reading out loud, the words he said not even bothering to stay in your head, but you tried to memorize the curve of his smile, the soft look in his eyes and the sound of his unearthly voice.

This was such a serene moment that you wanted to last forever, but that wish of yours just wouldn’t come true.  
Lost in the warmth of the moment, you slowly closed your eyes and let his gentle voice lull you to sleep.

PENG!  
Smoke surrounded you yet again and in the panic Satan grasped your…. your very human hips?!  
The spell had finally worn off. Congratulations on straddling Satan's lap while his hands firmly pressed into your hips.  
Oh, by the way, you are naked.

“Dam.n Solomon”, you managed to get out with a bright red face and voice fifty octaves higher than usual. Using your hands to cover up the most embarra.ssing parts of your exposed body, you still made no attempt to get up, run away and get a new identity like any sane human would (not that you had ever belonged to those anyways…).

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that…”, his face was just as red as yours, but if the look in his eyes wouldn’t tell you of all the excitement filling him, the hardness poking at your behind did.  
“After all, it’s thanks to him that I get to see my kitten like this.”  
Moving slowly, probably to not frighten you, he used his hands from getting yours to stop covering your body.  
You let him. With a face brighter than the sun you looked at him, still blushing and still smiling, but with a soft edge and excitement that wasn’t there when you were still a cat-

“But I’ll have to make sure you won’t be saying any name other than mine tonight again.”


End file.
